Together is Forever
by Housenka
Summary: Two Part Oneshot.  Yzak sits at a coffee shop, remembering his past relationship, and mistakes with Shiho. This was meant to be a real fic, but i was too lazy, will continue if requested...maybe..  Anyways AU  Please Read and Review!  Shizak:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I got this idea from Silvatine's "Vestiges of Love" fic!If you haven't already checked it out, be sure to do so! It's just a bunch of cute YS sentences that would really inspire anyone to write a fic on them:)**

**Summary: Yzak drinks his coffee as he thinks back on his past relationship with Shiho, remembering the mistakes he made. The parts that are written in Italics are meant to be in the past, seven years ago.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It really was a small world."

Yzak Joule thought lightly as he sipped his coffee, sitting at a table furthest from her. He could see her clearly, the purple headband pulling her hair back, her black cotton sweater with the grey tank top clearly visible underneath, and a jean skirt, not a miniskirt, but nonetheless a skirt.

Yzak continued to sip his coffee slowly, watching her every move; as she pushed her long chocolate brown hair back across her shoulders, as she laughed on her cell phone, turning around to give an apologetic smile to the older man she had bumped into. He doubt that she would notice him, after all it had been seven years since the last time he had seen her; seven years since he had watched her get onto a plane away from him. Seven years, Yzak admitted only to himself, since he had driven her away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Good evening Yzak, Shiho's just upstairs getting dressed. You can wait downstairs for her." Yzak gave a polite smile at Mrs. Hahnenfuss who turned around and left him standing by himself. He hoped Shiho wouldn't take too long._

"_Yzak?"_

_Glancing up, Yzak felt himself smile as Shiho made her way down the stairs, looking in his opinion like a Goddess in her yellow strapless dress, her open hair curled for the occasion, her face smiling the whole way down._

"_Hey," he tired hard to express how beautiful she looked but finding it so very hard, "you look…great."_

_Shiho smiled as she tilted her head, a habit he had grown fond of, "Is that all the great Yzak Joule can think to say?"_

_Yzak stared at her, and gently touched her check running his hands up her checks slowly, savoring every moment, "I can never think around you, you know that."_

_Shiho glanced down, her checks a bight pink. Of course she knew, she had known all along. Yzak pulled her towards him, holding her carefully in his arms, burying himself into her neck; Yzak whispered his saying for her, _"_Together is Forever."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak smiled as he remembered picking Shiho up for her prom. It had been their last dance together…oddly enough their first dance together had been his prom two years before; it had felt so right going with her both times.

And God he remember how beautiful she looked that last time, dressed in yellow with her hair curled a little, let loose around her shoulders.

No one had been surprised to see him at the high school dance either despite having graduated two years earlier. Yes, they had all known of Yzak and Shiho, the two were a couple inseparable from each other …a couple that truly would be together forever.

He looked up at Shiho as she ordered her drink, and couldn't help but wonder if she remembered how during that first hour she had clung onto him so tightly, never letting him go. How for every dance, he had held her close to his heart, occasionally giving her a kiss on the forehead but neither saying anything else.

Would she still remember today, seven years later, how his heart had almost burst when she had whispered to him, only an hour after dancing that she was ready for him tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yzak had lay panting on the bed, smirking up at the ceiling. She lay beside him, curled in a ball, embarrassed by their activities, and yet Yzak knew that she had enjoyed every moment of it; from when he had carefully taken her dress off, to the way he had gently lay his naked body on top of her own, kissing her leisurely and softly, whispering to her yet again that night, _"_Together is Forever."_

"_Finally at the tender age of 17 Shiho Hahnenfuss loses her virginity to Yzak Joule." He really couldn't help, but gloat over it…he had wanted her now for so long._

_She shifted closer towards him tracing his chest with her fingers, and almost painfully slowly running her hands up his arms. He couldn't help but flex his muscles. _

_She smirked at him, and pulled herself closer towards him, whispering in his ear, knowing full well how hard it was for him to control himself when she did this, _

"_After having to wait two and a half years, you're not done with me yet are you?"_

_Yzak pushed her down back onto the bed, back underneath him._

"_Hell no."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak sighed as he watched her get her drink. He watched as she made her way through the crowd of people, vanishing within the crowd…once again leaving him. _God how he missed her_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'll miss you." Yzak mumbled staring at the steering wheel._

"_That's it?" Shiho's eyes blazed at him, "Yzak my parents want me to go to a university in Germany! That's half way across the world from here, how can you only say 'I'll miss you'?" _

_Her eyes were staring at him pleadingly, "I thought you'd be more upset…I thought you'd…" _

_She swallowed with great difficulty and turned away from him, tears making their way down her face, sobs chocking her every breath. _

_Yzak sat carefully, and turned slowly to look at her. Her back was faced towards him, her shoulders shaking from her muffled sobs. Reaching over, he turned her towards him, and kissed her slowly, wiping away the tears that had fallen.. His throat had gone dry, and she had buried herself into his chest begging him to do something._

"_For God's sake, say something Yzak. Anything!"_

_Yzak kissed her head, and reached behind him into his back pocket. It wasn't an ideal situation, but he had planned on asking her soon. He had been planning to ask her all summer long._

"_Shiho," gently pushing her away, Yzak placed a small box with an engagement ring inside into her hands, "let's get married."_

_Shiho stared at him, aghast at such a proposal, "Yzak, we're too young! I just graduated, and you've just turned 20, it's too soon."_

"_So? You'll be 18 in October, we love each other, and everyone knows we'll end up getting together! Let's just get married now, it'll mean you can go to University here, you'll be able to stay here…with me."_

_Holding her tightly, Yzak stared down at her face, pushing a few strands of loose hair from her face, wiping away the last few tears, and finally giving her a kiss before whispering, "I love you Shiho."_

"_Yzak," she whispered so silently, Yzak had to strain to hear, "I love you too but…I don't want to marry you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak stopped drinking his coffee. He couldn't see her anymore. By now Shiho was probably long gone, away from his life again…and yet the memories of that night still hurt. Still to this day, the disappointment he had felt seven years ago were as fresh today as they had been that very night.

However, Yzak thought slowly, unlike seven years ago, today along with disappointment his heart held understanding as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Yzak! Where the hell is Shiho these days?" Dearka asked casually, looking around with Miriallia leaning against his arm lazily._

_Yzak took a sip of his beer before he choose to reply, rather bitterly he knew, "Who the hell cares."_

_Dearka glanced at him anxiously, but Yzak was glad he left things alone. He had no intentions of telling everyone that Shiho had refused to accept his marriage proposal. Or the fact that ever since that night he had been avoiding all of Shiho's phone calls begging him to meet her, to give her a chance to explain._

_Vinny, a gorgeous redhead, giggled a little upon hearing the conversation, and made her way over onto his lap. "Well at least now I have you to myself."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like anything else sir?" The waitress asked Yzak cheerfully.

Yzak ordered another cup of coffee, and while she had gone off to get his order, he leaned against the back of his chair, looking outside at the fall crisp day.

He still had a couple of hours to kill before he had to get going…and maybe if he stayed for a bit she would come back again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yzak got up slowly, and threw a sheet over Vinny's naked body. It sure as hell didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened at the party last night._

"_Whoever the fuck it is, chill! I'm on my damn way!" _

_Whoever was at the door banging away was really being a pain in the ass. They had been knocking non-stop now for the past few minutes._

_Wrapping a sheet over his own naked body, Yzak pulled open the door roughly. _

_Shiho's trembling body stood staring at him, shaking from the tears. _

"_Yzak," she managed to grasp, "please please just listen! I promise you one day, one day I'll marry you! I swear it, I'll even carry your children, as many as you want! But right now, right now Yzak please let's just wait a bit! Give me a few years, just a few years to adapt a little to the outside world, please! Give me just a few years."_

_Yzak stared down at her shaking body, and couldn't help but warm up towards her; she always had that affect on him. Pulling her inside, Yzak wrapped one arm around her, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips._

"_Shiho, you can have as much time as you need, just as long as I know you'll one day become my wife, that one day soon you'll be mine. Hey, you know, Together is Forever love." Smiling down at her face, he nuzzled her neck, not noticing Vinny getting up, and making her way over towards them._

_Vinny who hadn't bothered to put anything on._

_Shiho's eyes had trembled up at him, hurt and filled with pain, her mouth open in a small cry taking in Yzak's appearance and Vinny's own naked body. Yzak watched, unable to think or do anything as Shiho pushed him away and ran outside, crying once again…_

_Yup, it really didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak stared down at his second cup of coffee, full of regret and remorse. He wondered if this happened to every person; the memories of the past resurfacing so often you wished you could just go back and undo just one mistake! To undo a mistake that could make all the difference in a life!

Yes, if he could go back into the past, back to the time where he and Shiho had been together, he wouldn't take back the mistake of proposing to her so soon, no the one and only mistake he would take back was that night…that night that had hurt her more so than anyone ever had before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Don't try Yzak, please just get away from me!" Shiho snapped at him angrily, already walking with her bags towards the air flight attended, ready to get onto the plane._

"_Shiho, damnit I'm sorry! You said you didn't want to marry me, I thought it was over between us, I was upset. You know it meant nothing! You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me." Yzak realized how lame he sounded, but he had no idea how to explain to her, to make her realize how much he loved her._

"_Shut up Yzak, just shut up!" Shiho had stopped walking and turned over to look at him, her eyes flashing dangerously at him, "I loved you so much! I trusted you, and you did such a big…_

_Yzak," she was crying now, really hard, "I just never thought you'd hurt me like this ever." _

_She stopped suddenly and looked around the airport around her, and Yzak realized right then, with the families and newly weds running around getting their luggage, with the people smiling with anticipation for their own trips, that he had lost her forever._

_Because of his own stupidity. _

_He reached out to touch her, to hold her…to try one last time. He realized at the same time he couldn't. _

_She was already walking away._

"_Shiho," he realized that there was a growing lump in his throat; it was getting really hard to talk now, "please just give me another chance."_

_Shiho turned to look at him, shaking her head sadly, she kept walking._

_And this time she didn't look back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yzak?"

A voice softly spoke from behind him, and without even turning Yzak knew who it was.

Shiho's beautiful face was staring at him, lightly, a small smile playing at her lips, "How have you been?"

Yzak didn't know how to respond. Had she seen him all along? Probably…but he had guessed that, he had known after all to stay right where he was.

He stared at her closely and realized she hadn't changed much at all. Her face still had the kind-hearted expression he had first fallen for; she still had that build of an athletic, her head tilted a little to the side, and her eyes still shone brightly; with laughter and goodness.

She was the same, the exact same Shiho she had been seven years ago….except now she wore an engagement ring on her left finger.

She now belonged to someone else.

She noticed his glance on it, and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm going to get married in August of this year. Isn't that exciting? His name is Heine Westenfluss, we meet at the University in Germany! My parents are so happy; you know they keep reminding me that it was all their idea to send me there. He's a really nice guy, I hope you'll be able to meet him…how long are you staying here for?"

Yzak stared at her sadly, what had he expected really? It had only been a high school romance, a romance that must have now been long forgotten by her. Forcing himself to smile, he pulled a chair over for her to sit down.

He may still care and love her, but he wasn't going to hurt her again. He would never make that mistake again.

Yes, he thought sadly as Shiho continued to talk cheerfully about Heine and her own wedding, though he knew that Together is Forever, for the two of them Together Forever was never to be.

Their love had never meant to be forever.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, I had this idea for a week now but I really don't like the finish copy of it…oh well!**

**Anyways Please Review:)**

**And be sure to check out Silvatine's "Vestiges of Love"**

**It's where I got the idea for this oneshot! I really liked that fic, and it really does give you some inspiration to write some YS fics…and since we all do need more Shizak fics out there, I advise you all to go and have a look at her fic!**

**Thanks for reading, take care:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Hey you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews; i've been thinking of this fic a lot and have decided that maybe after i finish the two fics i'm currently working on, i'll continue it. I also decided to combine both parts into one complete oneshot as 'yzak and shiho fan' pointed out, it does make it an easier read and more fulfilling!**

**anyways thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
